Falling Hopes
by Mintz2520
Summary: What if Sebastian (Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern) was not always alone? What if there was someone else who got him, felt his pain, and befriended him. This is the story of Sebastian and his parabatai, Kat, who has her fair share of monster in her, up through his childhood and until his death. If aught but death part thee and me. I will die if my parabatai part from me.
1. Run Into Ashes

**Falling Hopes**

Chapter 1

A swift shadow ran through the forest, soft bare feet pounding silently on the forest floor. Red hair flashing in the moonlight when the dark canopy above allowed it through. Roots and stumps, thorns and vines tripping the poor creature as it ran. A flash illuminated the darkened creature.

Her brown eyes glowing, her soft lips mouthing words as the glow in the palm of her hand grew till it was a blinding white-blue illuminating every detail of the forest. The flash ended and the figure seemed to disappear. A fox rushed into the underbrush and scurried as far away as possible.

It's trek took it through the forest and following a stream as it turned to a river. A flash, the same quality as before, appeared and reviled a small girl in the place the fox stood not moments before. Her long red hair with black tips water falling down to her waist. She wore a black dress, torn and battered against her pale, slightly bruising skin. Her hair was a mess of leaves and twigs as well as many other forest matter. Her tiny childish feet caked with mud up to her mid shin.

It was not her appearance that spoke for her but her soft eyes. They held the softness of a freshly broken heart, tears holding back giving them a glossy appearance. They regarded the world around her as if untrusting. They were the eyes that knew loss, knew what it felt like to have to forget, know what hardships life comes with. They knew. Such mature eyes looked out of place on her small figure and childishly chubby face. Based on her looks alone her face and size foretold of no more than six, but her eyes told otherwise. They were the eyes of an elder that knew of life and sadness, forgetting and loosing, to have to leave what we love.

She stood alone against the wind and wept bitterly her tiny hands wiping furiously at her eyes. The echo of her sobs reflecting that of her broken heart. The two fox ears that now sat on top of her head lay flat against her head as the sobs racked her body. She fell to her knees, her energy all gone, and pulled her legs tightly to her chest, her eyes closed tightly to block as many tears as could be. Her soft scarlet and black tail wrapped it's way around her body in a soft embrace. She was a lost child, one who could never return to the place she used to feel a fondness for, her home, for it no longer existed. She could never return and pull her life back out of the ashes. It was gone.

Giving a shuddering breath she stood and quickly crossed the forest floor to a hill and surveyed the land around. Her tear stained eyes made a kaleidoscope of colors. She was looking for anything that could help or hinder her. Her eyes finally settled on a small light in the distance and seeing that it was her only seen path she took a few wobbly steps towards it and broke into a run following the light in her darkness.

She froze as she noted where the light was coming from. A lightly lit cottage stood against the dark rolling hills and the stars. Her heart fell slightly at the realization that people would live there. She reverted into her fox form and walked up beside the house under the cover of darkness and the shadows tossed by the house. She lay in the soft, warm hay and lay there, her heart too heavy to cry now. She finally dozed off into a troubled sleep.


	2. Unwelcome Welcomes

Chapter 2

A loud slam woke the young fox that morning, sending her heart into overdrive and startling her into consciousness. Her wide eyes searching around her for anything that may have been the cause of that noise. Her eyes soon found a large man standing in the yard. His pale hair combed neatly back and a scowl etched on his face. He stood as if he had power of his own to speak of, the young fox was instantly weary of him; he let off a bad atmosphere. He ran his hand through his hair, pushing any stray strands back into place. The Marks stood out proudly against his skin. The heartbeat of the young fox sped up, faster than ever as she shrank back into the hay trying her best to disappear. "Shadowhunter. Run. Go. Go. He'll get you. Run!" Her mind screamed at her but she was frozen in place in fear, eyes wide. She wiggled further into the hay pile, and froze in terror as it made a shifting sound.

The man whipped around, and the fox felt her heart jump into her throat, he had heard. Her fears and screaming in her mind got louder as he squinted at her hiding place and began to approach. She squeezed her eyes tightly waiting for the shout and pain when he found her, she couldn't believe she had made it this far to die. "It's your fault, if only you hadn't done that! If only you were back home! If only home existed again! If only…" Her mind screamed at her over and over as she prayed to go unnoticed, no matter what kind of miracle it would take.

Another loud bang and another person stepped out of the house, but was hidden by her view. "Father? Is everything alright?" A young voice called out.

"Get your worthless ass back inside before I whip you!" The man growled out to the boy, who still stood out of her sight.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed and seemed to stretch on into eternity. Finally there was quick shuffling and the soft close of a door.

Sighing the tall man strained up and giving one last careful glace at the hay turned on his heel and walked down the soft, but worn path away from the house, not glancing back once as he disappeared into the distance and out of her sight.

She slowly and cautiously stood up and bolted away from the terrifying man's house. Her path once again followed the river her tiny paws moving faster than ever. When she deemed herself a far enough distance away from the house she changed back into her humanoid form. She walked slowly along the bank of the river searching for any form of shelter or food. She had been out there for hours, but finding none gave a defeated sigh. Her shoulder's sagging as night slowly came to play. She quickly made to retreat back to the little cottage and its warm hay. Her stomach sent pangs of hunger reminding her of her failure to find its food.

As she walked by the river, her head was hung low and her eyes trained to her feet that were covered in mud, dirt, and the occasional blade of grass. She looked into the little river's crystal waters her eyes winding as they were met with her reflection. She ran her hand along her only smearing it with more mud and ash than before. With a sigh she decided to give herself a small was of the best quality she could have. She slid lightly into the river watching as the water quaked at her movements. A shiver set along her spine from the near-freezing water. She scrubbed her feet and hands and face. Figuring she was as clean as she'd get she started to climb out of the water before she froze, seeing a shadow fall into her path that was not hers.

Her head jerked up her wide eyes searching the figure that stood in her view. She let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding when she realized it was not the man, but a young boy about three to five inches taller than her. His hair matched that of the older man, the platinum blond giving his pale skin just a touch of color, his cheek bones stood out high on his face. A scowl was etched onto his face as he looked at her, his dark eyes searching her up and down. They seemed to be stripping her of her very body to peer into her soul. She shivered. His arms were crossed against his chest, Marks stood out against his pale skin. "Shadowhunter. Run. Go. Go. He'll get you!" The familiar tune played in her head but she whisked it into the dark depths of her mind to be forgotten. She held her head high and met his slate gray-black eyes with her own chocolate brown ones. She was not afraid of a kid.

"What are you doing here downworlder?" He spat. She stood surprised in to water, the few water drops dripping off of her dress the only immediate reply to his question. He raised an eyebrow prompting her to answer. Normally she would have feared Shadowhunters, but this was only a young boy and if she needed, she had a head start should she choose to swim away.

"I was washing up," she lifted her head and stood as tall as she was able, "anyone who has a brain could have seen that. Why? Is this river yours?" she asked challengingly.

The boy's scowl deepened, "maybe it is," he huffed.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and, finished with the river, climbed up onto the bank and made to walk away.

The boy quickly stepped into her path with a smirk, blocking her, "Your name?"

She snorted, "None of your bother to know me or mine to know you, I am just as happy not to know you as you never know me." She stepped to the side and continued to walk away.

He bounded right into her path again stopping her mid-step. His cheeky grin made her want to smack him. "Well, I just want to know your name, it's not like I'm asking you to trust your life to me. It's not every day another human-"he shifted uncomfortably, "like thing passes through here."

"I do not care about you or your loneliness, but will you move so I may leave?" She grumbled unhappily.

"Fine, tell you what, I'll feed you if you tell me your name," the boy gave her his cheeky grin.

Her treacherous stomach growled as if on que and the boy's grin widened. "How do you know I even want your food?" She spat at him, clearly annoyed.

"I've been watching you since you left my house, you were looking for food weren't you?" He smiled. The question in itself was rhetorical, of course she was looking for food! She was famished! "There is no safe food for at least five miles each way," he shrugged, "tell you what, I'll go first, never tell your name to someone whose name you don't know, right? Well, my name is Johnathan Morgenstern, but you can just call me Johnathan," he grinned at her, "and yours?"

She sighed and spoke softly, "Kat, my name is Kat and you may call me Kat."

"Just Kat? No last name?" He quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head thoughtfully.

"No. I don't want it anymore so therefore, I will no longer carry it," she shook her head.

"What is it? Why do you hate it so?" He frowned at her.

"Listen, Johnathan, I have left that life behind and do not wish to return into it," she stated simply, "now, if you'll excuse me," he turned away from the stunned boy and walked further on down the path.

"Wait!" Johnathan ran forward and grabbed her by the arm.

She jerked around and struck out, hitting nothing as he jumped out of her reach with his cocky grin. Oh how she wished to wipe that off his face.

"I promised you food, remember?" he smiled, "come on." He held his hand out for her, which she promptly ignored as she walked in the direction of the small cottage. Shrugging he jogged to catch up with her and walked with her towards his home.


	3. Awkward Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

I appreciate the support on my story (and the reviews)!

I'm still nervous on putting it up online though, but with continued support, I will continue to do so.

Don't worry my AN's will be short and to the point~

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

As they entered the small cottage Kat went silent. Hey eyes darting to and fro, gathering information and anything that could help or hinder her if the conflict arose. Johnathan shifted awkwardly beside her.

"Our- well my kitchen is through here, you can sit wherever you want," his hands gripped tightly together as if he had no real idea how to act in front of her. Nodding Kat sat at the small two-person table and watched as Johnathan rushed about gathering the ingredients and stuff to cook. "Anything you allergic to?" he asked as he stood on his tip toes to reach the spice rack.

"No," Kat shook her head.

"Anything you don't like?" Johnathan glanced back at her, his eyes searching.

"Not that I know of," Kat answered.

"So, anything goes?" Johnathan grinned.

"Yes," Kat nodded.

"So, I guess we'll eat snails," Johnathan turned back to the stove.

"Okay, but I've never had them," Kat nodded once again.

Johnathan turned back around from the boiling water with a strange look upon his face, "You didn't act the way I expected."

"And what way is that?" Kat asked tilting her head.

"I don't know, like a ' _eww'_ or something like that," he watched her reaction carefully.

"If I denied what I was given I would starve for that day," Kat sighed, "after about a week or more your willing to eat most everything put in front of you, or at least try it."

"I see," Johnathan sighed. He continued cooking as Kat looked at the old table, counting the cracks that she could see in the wood. She jumped slightly when a plate was put in front of her.

She was slightly surprised to find spaghetti and not snails. She smiled slightly and thanked him for the food and began to eat. They both ate in silence for a while before Kat spoke up.

"What of the other man? Will he not be angry?" Kat frowned slightly.

"Other man? Oh," Johnathan scowled and set his fork down, "he won't be back for a while."

"Oh," Kat started eating again and finished up quickly before standing up, "Once again, thank you for the meal, I shall now be parting," she began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!" Johnathan stood quickly, "Where will you go?"

"I'll find somewhere," Kat's ears drooped, _'Somewhere safe and far away'_ she thought to herself. She turned around, facing away from Johnathan's pleading look and placed a hand on the doorknob. She froze when she heard rustling outside, her throat constricting and her heart picking up pace. Was this a trap? Did he just draw her here for the other man? She quickly turned to face Johnathan for any idea of what was going on. But what she found was not what she expected. She expected him to have his cheeky grin, grinning in triumph at how foolish she was to fall for his trick, but what she saw scared her even more. His face was pale, well, more pale than it normally seemed to be, his eyes were wide with fear, and his childish frame was shaking.

"He's home," He whispered.


	4. Monsters Together

**Chapter 4**

Kat jumped when she felt a hand on her wrist. Her wide eyes tracing the hand and arm to its owner.

"Kat," Johnathan whispered quickly, "go, now, out the back door, window, something, just go quickly! He'll kill you if he sees you! He hates downworlders!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the door.

"Too late," she hissed and jumped at him while changing form. A few seconds later the door to the house swung open. The man from earlier was in the doorway looking irritated. He walked into the house and the whole room's temperature seemed to drop, to the coldness of his dark eyes.

"Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern, what is that?" He growled pointing to Kat, who was quaking in fear in Johnathan's arms.

Johnathan flinched at his father's rough tone and held Kat tightly against his chest. She could feel his heart beating as rapidly as hers, his own body shaking.

"I-I caught her earlier," Johnathan's voice shook, "thought I c-could keep her as a pet, you know for when y-you're not around?"

Kat started to struggle in his arms, all her senses telling her to run away and not look back. Johnathan struggled to maintain holding her.

"Is that so?" The man scowled at her and moved to touch her head. His hand came into contact with her velvety ears before she growled and bit him. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Johnathan and the slight shake in his hands grew. Jerking his hand from her jaws the man swore as he gripped his blood-dripping hand. His eyes narrowed as he looked from his injured hand to her. She let out a fierce growl and showed off her now bloody fangs to him.

The man's eyes darkened as he watched her. With unnaturally quick speed he struck her head hard enough to disorient her. As she tried to quickly blink away the blurriness she felt a rough hand petting her head. She started to panic and struggle once again wanting to be as far away from this man as possible. She stopped struggling when she felt a hand softly pet her head and scratch lightly behind her ears.

"May I keep her?" Johnathan spoke quietly.

"You really want _that_?" His father spoke with scorn, "not any other animal? Not a hawk like the other one?"

"No, I want her," Johnathan stood puzzled, "Other?"

"Nothing," his father sighed deeply, "Very well. I'll give you the same- well, a warning, it's not to be a cuddle pet, you are to teach it, not tame it. If you fail, I will kill it, understood?"

Johnathan shook slightly, "Yes sir."

His father turned away and locked the door and grabbed a snarling Kat from his son's hands. He quickly walked through the house, opened the back door and tossed her onto the screened in porch and locked the door in one swift movement. "To bed with you," he frowned at his son.

"But it's only 8!" Johnathan protested.

A hard smack resounded through the room as his father slapped him.

"I said to bed. Now, night," his father turned quickly away and strode from the room turning off the lights, leaving his son on the floor where he fell from the force of the hit.

Johnathan sniffled, his hand on his injured cheek. He swiftly stood up glancing at the general direction his father left in with cold, black eyes. He turned quickly away and practically ran to his room and locked the door.

Kat sat on the porch, staring angrily at the locked door in front of her. She could have easily lifted the latch on the screen door and ran far away from this house, but her heart told her to stay, even if it kills her. She was furious! How dare that man throw her on the back porch! If that was his father, she hated that man. She knew one thing for sure: she was _not_ staying on the cold porch if it was nice and warm inside that house.

Grumbling to herself she sat under one of the window sills and tilted her head back and howled/barked.

"Quiet!" Came a man's reply from inside the room.

Encouraged, she howled even louder and paused, waiting. Getting no response she huffed and started howling again.

With a huge bang the door was flung open reveling a very angry man. His hair was ruffled and he was shirtless. He was clad in only gray sweatpants. He looked tired and irritated. Kat's eyes were trained on his marks, all the swirling, curling, inky black marks that ran up his chest and down his arms. She suddenly started regretting wanting to be in the house. She began to back away from the man and bark.

He quickly crossed the small porch and scooped her up by her scruff. She felt a rush of warmth as they crossed through the door and into the house. He slammed the door shut and locked it behind them. She was frozen stiff in fear, it was obvious this man was pissed.

They crossed through the house quickly, stopping at a door on the far side of it. Flinging the door open soundlessly he reveled a bedroom.

Johnathan lay on the bed on his side, his pale skin contrasting sharply to the darkness of his sheets. His jaw-length hair looking like a halo around his head. His eyes were lightly closed, his long lashes resting against his cheek. His breathing was steady and calm and his expression was almost peaceful. He lay on his right, exposing his quickly bruising left cheek. His eyes would flutter every now and then as if he were dreaming. A calmness lay in the room and Kat looked on in awe. _What kind of dreams did he have?_

The man turned on the light and slammed the door behind them. Johnathan bolted up, his eyes wide and panicked as he looked around the small room. When his eyes fell on the duo in front of his door he stiffened.

"Father wha-" he started, confusion clearly written on his features.

"This," he held Kat out and shook her angrily, "will not shut up for a damn minute and let me sleep!"

"Maybe she got cold?" Johnathan suggested, "Maybe she doesn't like sleeping outs-"

His father chunked Kat onto the bed angrily. "Very well, the damn thing can sleep in here! Just shut it up," His father growled.

Johnathan quickly steadied Kat so she wouldn't be launched off the bed and pulled her to his chest.

' _Thank god he isn't shirtless_ ' Kat thought to herself, ' _or this could be awkward_.'

The man threw the door open and stomped slamming it shut behind him. Kat shivered. She hated that man.

Once she heard the door on the other side of the house slam shut she turned to Johnathan. "Who is that man?" She inquired, "I know he's your father, but his name?"

"His name is Valentine," Johnathan sighed getting up and turning off the lights. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I'm fine, a little shaken, literally, but fine," Kat laughed softly. "But about that man- well, Valentine-"

"Good night Kat," Johnathan settled back into bed, his back turned to her.

"I don't like him, matter fact I strongly dislike him," she continued, "Did he do that to your cheek?"

"Kat, please, go to sleep," Johnathan huffed.

"Want me to heal it?" Kat asked.

"No, just go to sleep," he mumbled.

"Why did you call me a 'downworlder' earlier?" Kat curled into a ball.

"Ugh, Kat please-" Johnathan started.

"What are they?" Kat watched him carefully.

"Warlocks, Fairies, Vampires, Werewolves, and the like," he looked over his shoulder meeting her eyes.

"And I am of those?" Kat tilted her head.

"Aren't you a warlock?" Johnathan lifted one eyebrow.

"No," Kat looked away, "I'm a monster."

Johnathan turned his whole body to face her as she transformed back into her humanoid form.

"I am a monster, so I should never stay near others, I'll only get them killed. That's why I had to run, that's why I don't want to be a Silverrose," Kat sighed sadly on the verge of tears, "that's why Kit is gone!" She sobbed, the sobs shaking her tiny frame.

Johnathan sat up quickly, a pained look on his face, he hated when others cried, hated it when he cried, he never knew what to do at those times. "Well," he lightly touched her shoulder, "I'm a monster too, so we can be monsters together."

Kat hugged him tightly as she continued the last of her crying. He sat surprised for a short bit, not knowing what to do, this was foreign territory to him, but slightly welcome. He hugged her close to him until she was done and all that was left was her sniffles. When they finally pulled apart Kat changed back into her fox form and curled up beside him, her back pressed against his stomach when he lay down. He lightly petted her until her breathing was even again and she was asleep.

' _If she's not a warlock what kind of monster is she? Could someone share my loneness? Are we alike? Who's Kit? Her last name is Silverrose? Isn't that a Shadowhunter last name?_ ' Johnathan sighed before closing his eyes, he had so many questions now, but he'd have to wait, ' _I'll do some research in the morning_ ,' he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep, his hand still resting on Kat's side as they slept.


End file.
